Naruto Mission 03: Protect the Mother To Be
by Kai Hashiami
Summary: Kai works with Team Gai. To escort a pregnat woman. What does Orochimaru want with her baby? and Rock Lee has a queston.
1. An Unlikely Team: Team Gai and Kai!

Naruto, was in his room. He let out a loud sneeze. He felt horrible. It was then that he heard a scratching sound on his door and a deep voice saying "Hey Naruto, open up Tsunade wants you." Naruto sluggishly goes over and opens the door.

"Sorry Pakkun." Naruto said sniffling. "I'm too sick to go on a mission. You tell Grandma Tsunade that she has to get someone else."

"You know shes not going to buy that you're sick, right kid?" Pakkun asked from outside the door.

"Well Make her Believe it!" Naruto yelled letting out such a powerful sneeze that his ears popped.

Pakkuun told Tsundae that Naruto was sick and could not come. She growled and slammed her hands on the desk and breaking it into jagged halves. She yelled "Go get Team Gai! Also Bring me proof that Naruto isn't faking it!" Pakkuun intimidated jumped out her window jumping from branch to branch to safely land on the ground.

After ten minutes, Team Gai had entered her office.

"Good Morning Lady Tsunade." Tenten said cheerfully.

"You wanted to see us Lady Tsunade?" Gai asked.

"Yes, I want you to accompany Kai on this mission. Sakura has to stay here for training, Kakashi is sick, and Naruto claims to be sick." She explained. Just then Pakkuun entered though Tsunade's open door with A disgusted look on his face and a baggie with a used kleenex in it. He dropped it on the floor and said: "Here you go Lady Tsunade, proof that Naruto is sick straight from the kid himself in more then one way. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get my teeth cleaned." He said before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Tsunade pulled suegical gloves out of a box in her drawer and picked up the baggie, She told Shizune, who also had a pair of the gloves on to take to the hospital and check it.

"What's the mission?" TenTen asked saluting Tsunade.

"The Leader of the waterfall Village's Pregnant Wife was kidnapped by thugs while she went through a stroll outside the Village her body guards were incapacitated. Due to some people just happening to be passing by, she escaped from her kidnappers. She came to us to get her and her nine month pregnant self home."

"Where do we meet her?" Neji asked.

"Village gate, thirty minutes." She said. "Go gather supplies, Kai stay here, I need to talk to you."

"Yes Ma'am!" They said. All started to leave, but Lee stayed and Kai.

Lady Tsunade, I have a question." Lee asked in a hushed voice.

"Wh-" is all he could say before Gai dragged him out of the office.

"Anyway," Kai said after a moment of awkward silence. "What did you want to tell me Lady Tsunade?"

(30 minutes later.)

Kai and Team Gai were meeting at the gate. Just waiting on Gai. The Client was sitting on a nearby bench.

"He's just as bad as Kakashi-Sensei!" Kai said impatiently pacing.

Kai heard a "Hi Kai, " and a loud sneeze from behind him. He turned around to see Naruto standing there with a hanky.

Naruto went on: "Hi Ten Ten ,Hi Neji, Hi Bushy Brow!" Naruto said greeting his friends with a sneeze after each name.

"I though you were sick." Ten Ten said.

"I am, *sneeze* I just wanted to see you guys off." Naruto saw the pregnant woman, figured she was the client and asked "What was with her?"

She took that as a comment about her weight and sprayed mace into his eyes. Naruto let out a very loud yell of pain. Naruto was put in the Fetal Position covering his eyes and spouting curse words and she continued to spray him, pulling out a second can.

Kai stopped her and said "Yes Naruto can be a stupid insensitive guy, but he did not say anything about how you look."

Kai looked off toward the Village "Naruto, distract You-know-who."

"Distract Pervy-Sage? *sneeze* Got it!" Naruto said running off.

"Well, that will take care of Naruto for a little, lets hope Gai-Sensei will hurry up and get here."

It was then that Gai finally showed up.

"It's about time!" Ten Ten yelled.

Kai said sarcastically: "What did you get into a Ramen eating contest with Kakashi-Sensei?" To which, Gai said "Yes and I won!"

"Can we go now Gai-Sensei?" Neji asked annoyed at this rivalry between his and Naruto's Senseis.

Gai did not hear Neji, he was looking at the client, promising that they'd get her home. He gave her his standard thumbs up with a sparkling smile. The Client chuckled at Gai.

"Can we go now?" Neji asked agian getting annoyed.

"Before we go, Kai I have something for you." Gai said digging though his bag. He pulled out a green jumpsuit like he and Lee were. "Here you go." He said shoving the green one-piece into Kai's face.

"No thanks." Kai said pushing it back., He then took the mom-to-be's hand and walking her out of the Village.

Lee still had that question burning up inside of him. The question that he did not get to ask Lady Tsunade. "Maybe Gai-Sensei could tell me." Lee thought to himself.

While he stood there alone, the gentle breeze blowing his hair He did not realize his team had already exited the Village. when he caught on he ran after them yelling "Wait up!....Gai Sensei! Don't leave me!" Lee shouted leaving a trail of smoke behind him.


	2. Bushy Brow's Burning Question!

Team Gai and Kai set out from the Village. The group walked with the pregnant woman in the middle, for easy protection. Tenten was enjoying the sun.

"It's such a nice day today! Don't you think Gai-Sensei?" She asked, her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, it's a nice day to go running." Gai said. He began to jog in place. "Come on guys last one to the tea house five miles ahead does 500 push ups!" Gai announced. He and Lee threw off their weights, threw them to Kai and raced off. Kai told Neji and Tenten to kep an eye on her, Kai used the Lightning dragon armor jutsu. A huge bolt of lightning crashed from the sky onto Kai. When it cleared Kai's body was incased in shinny, purple scales. Unlike his other dragon armors, this one had no wings. "See you guys in a little bit." Kai said. He then zoomed passed the bushy-brows and made it to the tea house. They were completely oblivious to the sonic boom that was the only evidence of someone passing them. He stepped in to the house to drink tea.

Gai was in the lead barely. "Do you see him Lee?" Gai asked. "No I don't Gai-Sensei! I don't." Lee said back. The tea house could be seen in the distance. They were sure that they would be able t make Kai do 500 push-ups. When Gai and Lee got there panting they gave each other five in beating Kai there, he then came out with their weights around his arms, he was no longer in the armor and a cup of tea.

"What kept you?" Kai asked with a mocking smile.

Gai and Lee were wearing shocked looks at how Kai could have possibly beaten them there without them knowing. "That's 500 pushups." Kai said smugly. "Do them once we are done with the mission."

"You heard him Lee 500 push-ups" Gai said playfully shoving his student.

"But, I beat you here Gai-Sensei!" Lee protested pointing at his sensei.

"No I won!" Gai said back

"No, I did Gai-Sensei!"

(This argument proceeded for several minutes.)

"YOU TWO TIED!" Kai yelled in frustration.

They both immediately shut up. Kai began to wonder why Gai was put in charge. Gai was being immature.

After ten minutes The rest of the group had caught up and they continued along the way. The group continued down the path,

"You are looking nice ma'am." Lee said. "The baby must be developing, your belly is nice and round." Tenten and the mother shot him looks of an icy cold death that would make Orochimaru wimpier like a puppy." Tenten lunged at him and slapped him senseless for the "round" comment.

"Lee, Lee, Lee." Gai aid in regret. "Don't call women 'round' they don't like that. you need to say they are skinny. They love that just as much as they love flowers, puppies, kittens, unicorns,rainbows, and sensitivity." Gai explained. "If you can fake sensitivity, you can have any girl swooning over you." Gai said aloud with a thumbs up and his smile. He said this without thinking.

"What was that?!" Tenten yelled, a vain popping on her head and was showing though her headband.

"Gee, look at the time." Gai said pretending to look at a watch, he then tried to flee.

Kai stopped him with Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Not so fast." Kai said. "You've made your bed Gai-Sensei, now you gotta sleep in it." Kai said as he released Gai from Shadow Possession and surrounded him with Shadow Clones. Tenten came into the center and pounded on her sensei violently.

Uh, Gai-Sensei?" Lee began.

"Yes Lee?" Gai asked after receiving a black eye from Tenten.

"Um, Where-" Lee asked before the mother yelled that her water broke.

Kai rushed over and dropped his bag. he pulled out everything they would need to deliver the baby right there, including a book on how to do it. He handed it to Neji and told him to read it off step by step.

"Kai, why do you have all this stuff?" Lee asked.

"Because I had enough foresight to be prepared Lady Tsunade said we were escorting a nine month pregnant woman, so I figured we should be prepared in case the baby came while we were on the road." Kai explained.

"Gai-Sensei, Where do babies come from?" Lee asked.

"It's very simple Lee," Gai began. Gai then gave a convoluted and so far from the truth that it is not funny. "Gai-Sensei! That's totally wrong!" Tenten said.

"Then where do babies come from Tenten?" Lee asked. Tenten leaned over and whispered in Lee's ear. he turned bright pink and fainted.

The mother looked at her beautiful baby boy.

"He's so cute!" Tenten said, with pink hearts in place of her eyes.

"What are you going to name him?" Lee asked. "How about you name him after me?"

"After the laughter that followed that comment, she decided She would call him 'Sean' and give him the middle name 'Kai' to honor the man who delivered him." Baby Sean was crying with powerful lungs. Lee picked him up and tried to stop him from crying. This made it worse, as did when Gai and Neji tried to comfort the baby. Baby Sean stopped crying when Kai picked him up, in fact Sean giggled happily when Kai held him. As Sean reached out for his mom, once he was placed in his mother's arms, Kai heard two voices he was hoping to avoid. Kai turned around to see Yuskae and Kareem standing there. wearing the sound village crest.


	3. The Joys of Childbirth

"What are you two doing here?" Kai spat.

"We are here for that!" Yuskae said pointing to Sean. "Lord Orochimaru has requested that baby. The son of a Kage, He figures he could raise his new host body from birth. and in the meantime, a loyal servant to him."

"Who are these people? The mother asked."

"Yuskae Ukamarwa and Kareem Hart." Kai explained. "These two's minds have been poisoned by a powerful and evil ninja named 'Orochimaru'. I have no idea where Ms. Hart came from but Yuskae belonged to the Sand Village." Kai explained to his client.

"How _dare _you insult Lord Orochimaru!" Yuskae ordered. "Now give us the baby!"

"You will get him over my dead body!" Gai said stepping forward.

"And you are who?" Yuskae asked.

"I am Might Gai! The Handsome Devil of Konoha!" he said stepping forward.

"Whatever." Yuskae said uninterested. He jumped forward to battle Gai. Gai gave his whole speech about protecting something precious and opened to the Fourth Gate. His skin turned red and had veins popping and dilated pupils. He still had his weights off and charged at The young Ex-Sand Ninja. "Leaf Hurricane!" Gai's foot crashed into Yuskae's face.

"Sands of Nightmares!" Yuskae yelled blowing sand that appeared out of nowhere in his hand into Gai's face. Gai fell to the ground and began sleeping and screaming like a girl.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled crying. "What did you do?" Yuskae only laughed evilly.

Kai used a summoning Jutsu to bring forth a young fire dragon. The mother screamed at the sight of the dragon. and was protecting her baby from it. This is what Tsunade was warning Kai about when she wanted him to stay and talk. He wasn't supposed to summon a dragon, but he had no choice.

"Primary Lotus!" Lee shouted as he executed the attack. Kai meanwhile was forming a Rasangan. As Yuskae stood up, Kai charged in with it and slammed it into Yuskae's chest. Kareem began to sing.

"Guys!,Cover your ears!" Kai shouted.

Everyone but Lee (and since someone out there would mention it the baby) managed to cover their ears. Sean was to young to be affected and Lee became her willing puppet. He opened up to the fourth gate and began to fight Neji. "Tenten, protect the clients". Kai said striking a battle stance. He attacked Yuskae nimbly dodging the sand being blown by Yuskae. OK, talk. "What did you do to Gai!?"

Yuskae laughed and said "why not, you guys will not be living much longer anyway. It is called 'Sands of Nightmares' It puts the victim to sleep and makes them experience their worst nightmare. This is why I was an outcast in the Sand Village."

"Is this how you and Kareem killed the sand ninja?" Kai asked holding the traitor by the scruff of his shirt.

"Yes, it is." Yuskae said.

"Release him from the ginjutsu!" Kai ordered.

"No, and you will join him soon." Yuskae said with a smile.

"I want to know, how could you betray Garra and the Sand Village? They were your own people. How could you kill them?"

"They were not my people! They were no longer my people once they treated me like an outcast. Lord Orochimaru was the first to treat me like a person. He gave me this mark." He said pointing to the curse mark on the back of his neck. "He gave me great power, and all I have to do is be his follower, a smart idea on my part." Yuskae said.

"You poor soul, That bastard has poisoned your mind. You are so far under his control, you don't even know it. Yuskae Ukamarwa, you have to wake up! If you don't get out of Orochimaru's shadow, he'll absorb you into his being, and you will be lost forever!" Kai pleaded. Unfortunately, much like when Sasuke left the Village for Orochimaru, this was a cry on deaf ears. "No, Kai YOU are the one that is brainwashed. Lord Orochimaru can free your mind. Ask him. I bet he would Gladly free your mind from the brainwashing of that Tsunade lady."

"I would _die _a billion times over before I joined Orochimaru." Kai said.

"Fine! It will be your funeral!" Yuskae said shoving Kai off of him.

Lee came up and fought Yuskae. using everything he could think of, including throwing his weights at him.

Yuskae said blew sand into Lee's face, making Lee befall the same fate his sensei did. Yuskae then went around and Blew Sand into all of their faces. everyone fell asleep the Sound Ninja Duo took Baby Sean and ran off. Leaving our heroes and the client there sleeping on the path and experiencing their worst nightmares and unable to respond to Sean's crying. They proceeded to the Hidden Sound Village.

***

While walking down the hall of the underground fortress-like Village They encountered Sasuke.

"What is that?" He asked.

"You see, this is a baby ,and when-"

"I know what a baby is and how they are made." Sasuke barked. Sasuke and Yuskae got along like Sasuke and Naruto did in the beginning. neither one of them liked the other.

"Why did you bring a baby here?" Sasuke asked.

"Lord Orochimaru wanted him." Yuskae said.

"That's all he would tell us." Kareem added in.

***

Kabuto was standing in front of a blacked out figure that was in a chair.

"Did you get the item Kabuto?" the figure asked.

"Yes, I did Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto replied pushing his glasses back up his face at the nose piece like he always does. "The Orb of the Seven Sages"

"Good work Kabuto." Orochimaru said. "Now step one of my plan is completed."

* * *

What sort of diabolical plot does Orochimaru have planned? What powers does this "Orb of the Seven Sages" hold? What is Orochimaru's plans for baby Sean? Will Naruto overcome his illness and come to help? Watch for Chapter 4: The Nightmares. (Coming Soon) To see what happens to Team Gai and Kai. Can they escape Yuskae's ginjutsu? Or will Sean become another puppet of Orochimaru's?


	4. Nightmare on Oak Street

The heroes we left under the genjutsu as they experienced their worst nightmares.

Kai's Nightmare

Kai's Nightmare was pure and simple he died unable to get revenge and was denied access to Heaven. He was sent to Hell and had to fight Evil ninja everyday all day for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Gai's Nightmare

Gai's Nightmare was of Orochimaru killing Lee in front of him, and he was powerless to save him. He was dragged away by Kakashi before he could retaliate. "NO! I gotta save Lee!" Gai said.

"No Gai, Orochimaru is too strong for us, throwing your life away will not bring Lee back!" Kakashi said.

"Bushy-Brow-Sensei!" Naruto said. "I promise, I will avenge Bushy-Brow! Even if it means my life." Naruto pledged. "Now lets get the hell out of here!" Naruto said starting to dash off. Gai knew that if Naruto was running, he should not stand and fight. They retreated back to the Leaf Village and held a funeral service for Lee.

* * *

Lee's Nightmare

Lee was training to avenge His beloved Sensei's death, two years ago. In his training he injured himself. So badly that not even Tsunade could fix him. His dream of avenging his sensei, who was like a father to him was ripped away from him forever. He went into a depressive slump and quit the shinobi life, and worked in Naruto's favorite ramen shop ,where he had to wash all the dishes that Naruto used, which was majority of the bowls.

* * *

Neji's Nightmare

In Neji's nightmare His uncle had become Hokage and sent the ANBU to kill him mercilessly. The specific ANBU that killed him was Hinata. More so with his 64 palms jutsu (Can't think of the name) and then was squashed by the toad chief, the summon which Naruto taught her. His branch of the Hyuga clan becoming extinct.

* * *

Tenten's Nightmare

Tenten's nightmare was simply of the rest of her squad being killed in front of her.

* * *

Client's Nightmare

The Client had the nightmare all parents have, about bad things happening to their children. She saw her child in a ditch after a plane crash. It is to graphic to go further in detail.

* * *

Neji was the first to awaken from the Ginjutsu. he sat there heavily breathing as he was tyring to tell himself it was only a bad dream, formed from that Ginjutsu. Neji felt something blunt hit his neck and he passed out. Yuskae dragged him away.

Kai awakened next. After he got over the aftershock from the Ginjutsu, He picked up a small near by log and smacked Lee in the face with it. Lee was unscathed but the log crumbled. "I heard of being hard-headed, but this is ridiculous." Kai said. He picked up Lee and yelled into his ear, this however worked.

"What's wrong Kai?" He asked.

"Neji's gone." Kai said activating Dracogan and frantically searching the area. "I can't find him." Lee found a note on Gai's body.

"Look at ths." Lee said Kai took it and read it to himself. "Wake them up NOW!" Lee used his knowledge of his teammates and said excatly the right things to instantly wake them up. Kai woke the Client and he read the note aloud to them all.

"If you want your baby back, Just try to take him.

-Yuskae"

"What are we going to do?" Tenten asked. Kai summoned a dragon, the Client shrieked at the sight of the creature she hates. "Sorry Ma'am, but there's not much choice." Kai said apologizing. he turned to the dragon and said: "Take this note to Lady Tsunade. tell her to dispatch Naruto and Team Gai to the sound village. We need back up."

"Yes sir!" the small blue quadroped dragon said before taking flight.

"Ok, now to get the client to the Waterfall Village." Kai said.

"I am coming to save my baby!"

"No you are not." Tenten said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You are not coming!"

Lee stepped in to aid Tenten. "What Tenten means is that it is incredibly dangerous and only ninja should go in."

"Fine." she agreed reluctantly. "But if you fail to bring him back, I will personally rip you limb from limb, do you understand?"she aked with anger.

The guys gulped and said "Yes Ma'am!"

The group then proceeded to the Hidden Waterfall Village. They told the leader of the situation and that they had back up comming to aid them in this.

***

Kabuto stood there in the corridors of the Sound Village, holding baby Sean. Orochimaru was holding the Orb of the Seven Sages.

"Forgive me Lord Orochimaru, but why are you giving such a powerful item to a baby?" Kabuto asked.

"Simple Kabuto. I will give him the orb so that his body will grow to a more mature body, that way I will have a new host body standing by. He might would als be able to get rid of those pesky Leaf Ninja."

"This orb gives the user the power of Seven Sages, That much I know." Kabuto explained. "But what is the weakness?" Kabuto asked.

"The drawback is that the user's mind becomes extremely susceptible to Ginjutsu." Orochimaru explained. "But when I take over his body, it won't be his mind, it will be mine." Orochimaru said snickering. Orochimaru walked over and placed the orb on Sean's chest. He formed the following symbols "horse-dragon-tiger-horse-ox-dog-dragon-dog" an then slammed his hand on the orb. Baby Sean's cring could be heard for miles as the orb absorbed into him and his body grew. his body became that of a eighteen year old's. his thin hair grew out to his neck and became shaggy and Lavender in color. his eyes turned from a light blue to deep rich blue.

Once the transformation was completed Karrem used her seiren Song to bewitch him.

"What must I do for you my lady?" He asked roboticly.

"Follow Lord Orochimaru's orders."she said. Sean turned to Orochimaru. The orb has also given him superb ninja skills and jutsu.

"What is your bidding, Lord Orochimaru?" he asked.


	5. Rescue the Baby!

Our heroes finally got The Sean's mom to the waterfall Village, but the leader will not be happy about what happened to his son.

"We were bringing her here, then go back for your son." Kai explained.

"Yeah, they took one of our friends with them too." Lee added. "We have backup heading toward the Sound Village now." Said Gai. so they went on thier way to the Sound Village, thankfully, back up was there waiting for them. Team Azuma and Naruto, who was now felling 100% better.

"So, what's going on?" Azuma asked Gai. Once the met up.

"They kidnapped Neji and a baby, we need to get them back. But be warned, Orochimaru has men with odd ablites. one is a siren, the other can put you to sleep and make you experince your worst nightmare."

"Understood." The group of nine ninja headed in and broke into thier respective teams to investigate three pathes.

* * *

(Team Azuma)

The four walked down a dark corridor, with the only light comming from the tip of Azuma cigeratte. the only sounds were the holow echoing of thier footsteps and the rustleing and crunching of Choji's potatochips being pulled from the bag and eaten.

"Could you eat quietly?" Ino asked in a hushed tone with obvious annoyence.

"Sorry Ino." Choji said. he then took one chip at a time and sucked on it and let it absorb some siliva so it wouldn't crunch. "It's not the same."

"Stop whineing or I will throw the away!" Ino said.

"But Ino," Choji pleaded.

"No 'but's!" Ino said jerking th ebag out of Choji's grip, causesing enough strain on the bag to make it burst. it caused a mixture of BBQ, Sour Cream& Onion, and cheese potato chips (all with ridges) to rain in the smallarea of the narrow corridor, which Choji barely fit though.

"Ino!" Choji yelled.

"What Piggy!?" Ino snapped back.

"Don't call me 'Piggy'!" Choji cried.

"Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!"

Shikamru and Azuma sighed annoyed. Azuma then quieted them and gave them a speach on how they were ninja and needed to pratice stealth. Right as he said that though, they saw a pair of pirceing red eyes looking at them from the shadows.

"Is that..?" Shikimaru asked before they all fell unconscious.

"Three down, Six to go." said the voice that went with those eyes.

* * *

(Team Gai)

Gai, Lee, and Tenten were searching for thier comerad and having no luck at it. Lee began looking in stupid place of Neji, places where Neji could never fit in a billion years such as under a loose stone in inch in diamater. Gai was also looking in stupid places but he were slightly more realistic. Such as hidden doors and passageways. the continued down the path until the came into what looked like an arena with box in the center of it and a spotlight shinning on it. The top third of it was open to show Neji's face.

"Neji!" Ten ten exclaimed hapily. she and her team ran towrd thier comerad and fell into a pitfall. The figure who captured Team Azuma apperd to close he hatch. "seven down, two more, Naruto."

* * *

(Naruto and Kai)

The two young ninja were walking down the last path, one with lots of doors on both side of the hall. Kai was checking all of them with Dracogan to check for heat signatures. Most of them had either nothing or heat being genreated from a trap inside. Kai had easilly evaded every trap along the corridor, which ended with a door on the right hand side. The hereos go in tofind thier friends in shackles. They run over to free them and the door swings shut and locks from the other side. the walls grow spikes and start to close in on the Leaf Shinobi at a slow pace. Narut and Kai mangae to free all of thier friends. Kai uses the Lighting Dragon armor to jump up and blast open the trap door that Team Gai fell in. Naruto made a ladder of his clones for everyone to escape, he being the top on climbed out just on time, and his clones poofed. They were all panting and they herd a woman's voice saying "Look they escaped you were right Sasuke." and then an evil chuckle. they all lookd up to see Kareem and Sasuke standng there, curse marks activated.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled "Come back to the Village!"

"No Naruto. I will not return untill I kill Itachi, Orochimaru will give me the power to achive my goal."

"Orochimaru just wants to make you stronger so he'll have a better body to host himself in." Naruto said

"Oh Neji sweetie come in here." Kareem called. She had used her hypnotic song on Neji who now came out to fight his friends.

"Yes my love?" He asked

"Destroy them please." she said pointing to the Leaf ninja.

"As you wish, my beloved." Neji said lunging at his friends.

He quickly lunged at Lee and Naruto. Lee opened to the Seconed Gate and Naruto boxed Neji in with Shaow Clones. he then knocked Neji into the air with Uzumaki Barrage at which point Lee grabbed him and used the Primary Lotus. Neji crashed to the floorand was woken from the hypnotic spell. They thenheard a laugh that Naruto despised. Orochimaru walked up.

"You did a wonderful job Sasuke and Kareem." He said with his chuckle. "But come on you guys shouldn't have _all_ the fun. save some for the others." Orochimaru said as if beating up the Leaf shinobi was candy for a whole class.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto bellowed. "What have you done with baby Sean?"

"Sean? whose Sean?" Orochimaru asked.

"Don't lie! You know who I'm talking about." Naruto said.

"Oh! you mean my son." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

_"your son_?" Kai asked. "He is not _'your _son'!"

"I beg to differ. Oh Orochimaru Jr." Orochimaru called out. a teenager about two years older then Kai emerged from the shadows, with pierceing red eyes. He was dressed simmilar to Orochimaru and were a stocking cap that looked like a snake's head and had **"JR**." printed on in bold black thred.

"Yes father?" he asked.

"Destroy them!"

"Yes father."

* * *

Is this teenager really baby Sean? How will Naruto and CO. get out of this one? Stay tuned for Ch.6


	6. Orochimaru's new weapon

"Orochimaru you creep!" Naruto spat "What did you do to Baby Sean!?"

Orochimaru gave his psychotic chuckle. "Silly Naruto-kun. I gave him the Orb of Sages. It has given the powers of all three Sanin and I taught him some powerful jutsu, I also get a new host body to raise."

"All _three_ _Sanin _?!" Kai said.

"Wait, I remember hearing about that. That Orb gives it's user two weakness in order to compensate for the massive power it grants." Shikimaru explained.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Shikimaru started to tell but was knocked out by Yuskae.

"Son," Orochimaru said "Get rid of them starting with him" Orochimaru said pointing to Kai.

"Yes Father." He jumped toward Kai.

"Fire Style! Fire Dragon Armor Jutsu!" Kai's body became engulfed in flames and when it cleared he was covered in ruby red scales, had wings and a tail. He charged into battle as the exchanged blow after blow.

Naruto decied to jump into the battle but was stopped by Karreem. saying "One-on-One only."

The battle charged on and Kai got angry "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Kai made four clones that each disengaged the fire armor and went into an armor of a different element. There was a Kai in Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Snow armor. They unleashed a new technique. Uzumaki barrage: Hashiami Style! which was basically the Uzumaki Barrage except at the end the target is knocked upward and is grabbed by the Upper arm and are thrown over Kai to crash on the ground. After the fight dragged on for awhile Kai eventually fell.

"Kai!" Naruto yelled in rage. The Nine Tailed Fox's Chakra began to coarse though him. Naruto, Choji, and Ino began fighting with each other against Sean. Ino is the first of them to fall. "Human Bolder!" Choji exclaimed turning into a giant ball and rolling toward Sean. Choji was easily deflected and then used Partial Body Expansion to try to smash Sean under his hands.

"Chojji! We need to bring him back to his mom! NOT KILL HIM!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Choji spat back.

"Uh, guys," Tenten started. "Would you FOCUS!?" But it was too late. Choji was defeated. Team Gai then jumped in. Lee open immediately to the 4th Gate and dropped his weights.

"Leaf Hurricane!" He attacked Sean Successfully, but did minimal damage. Neji used his 64-palm technique. Which Lee followed up with Lotus Twister, then Naruto's Uzumaki Barrage. Tenten used her massive arsenal of weapons next. They were trying to keep him up in the air, unable to retaliate. Naruto then decided to call in the Toad Chief. He got his sons by accident though. They saw Sean's strength and in unison said "BYE!" and in a poof the were gone. Naruto tried again and got the Toad Chief.

"What do you want Naruto!" he bellowed.

"We need to stop this guy without killing him." Naruto said pointing to Sean.

"You called me for that?" he yelled He was unhappy but he began fighting. during this Kai gained his second wind. He summoned a Fire Dragon to partner with the Toad Chief's sludge like substance and lit it on fire.

Sean defeated The Toad Chief and the fire dragon. He beat up all of the heroes except Naruto and Kai to where they could not continue fighting. Kai is now in the Lightning armor. The battle raged on and Naruto was starting to fall and Everything and everyone froze in time except for Kai. He was engulfed in white light.

* * *

What is this White Light that has enveloped Kai? What will become of Sean? Will he be freed from Orochimaru's evil grip? Or will his body become the new host for Orochimaru?


	7. Where am I?

Kai had shielded his eyes from the intense light. when he uncovered his eyes, he was surrounded by a flat, white terrain. It was warm. He began to adventure around. calling "Hello?" Upon his travels though this vast nothingness. he came to a door and he heard a voice saying: "Open the door." Kai cautiously opened the door. When the door opened he saw the sky and clouds that formed a staircase leading upward. he heard a voice say: "Walk up the stairs." Kai obeyed this voice. He did not know who or what it belonged too, but he could tell that the voice's owner was no enemy of his. When he finally reached the top he saw gold gates and man behind a podium. He called Kai over, however this was not the voice that was calling Kai earlier.

"Excuse me, Where am I?" Kai asked.

"Heaven. I am St. Peter." the man replied.

_"Heaven_?_"_ Kai replied. "But I didn't die!"

"Relax my son, You are not here because you are dead. You are still very much alive." St. Peter said.

"Then why am I here?" Kai asked.

"You have been requested to come to have an audience." St. Peter said.

"With who?"

"You'll see, Drake 'Kai' Hashiami, The Dragon Ninja, enter!" St. Peter said opening the gate by pushing a button.

"Wait, If I go in, dosen't that mean that I'm dead?"

"No, my son." St. Peter said.

"Thank you." Kai replied. he respectfully bowed to St. Peter and enterd though the gates.

Inside the gates Kai saw what Heaven looked like. It was somewhat like the Cliche except they didn't carry harps, or ware white gowns. They wore whatever they died in, except it was clean and whole even if that outfit was torn up. Kai entered a court yard and two spirits approached. him.

"Hello , little Kai." the first one said "Son." replied the second.

"Lord Hokage?, Dad?" Kai asked.

"What are you doing here? did you die?" Kai's dad, Tozu asked.

"No, I did not die. I was sent here to meet someone. Is it you?"

"No." The dead ninja replied.

"I am." said a voice. There was a huge pillar of golden light that when it cleared there was a huge white dragon standing there. Upon his sight, Kai could fell a tremendous rush of good in the area and the felling of power.

"Drake 'Kai' Hashiami." The dragon said in a booming voice. "I am the one who summoned you here."

"Who are you?" Kai asked. He looked around and saw the 3rd Hokage and his dad bowing to this dragon. they looked up at Kai.

"Son! you gotta knel to him! He is a god!" Tozu said.

"A God?"

"Yes. I am Bahamut, lord of the good Dragons." the dragon announced.

Kai bows and asks "But why have you summoned me here Lord Bahamut?"

"At your current power Sean would have killed you, and even if you did defeat her, the Orb would have bonded to you, driving you mad with power."

"So you brought me here for training?" Kai asked.

"Yes. I have a powerful jutsu I was going to give it to you when you were stronger, but If you don't learn it now, you won't live that long." Bahamut explained.

"So what do I have to do Lord Bahuamut?" Kai asked.

"You must defeat your father."

"My Father? but how? He's a ghost. he can phase though my weapons."

Bahamut breather holy flames onto Kai. "There now your weapons will affect him."

"Battle Begin!" Bahamt yelled.

Kai began by throwing Kunai at his father and he easilly deflected them.

"Come on son, I'm an ANBU, you gotta do better then that." Tozu said.

Kai formed a Rasangan and slammed it into his father's Chest. This knocked the ANBU mask off his face to reveal the hole where his eye was ripped out of it's socket.

"Impressive son, where'd you pick that one up?" Tozu asked intrigued.

"From Naruto." Kai replied.

"Naruto, You mean that Nine-Tails kid?" Tozu asked.

"Yes, him. I was recently put on his team since Sauke Uchiha left the village. Naruto may be an _idiot_ but he still one of the strongest ninja our village has to offer." Kai explained.

"You've bonded with him haven't you?" Tozu asked picking up his mask.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Kai replied.

They continued their fight. Kai used every element of his dragon armor, in the order: Fire, Water, Snow, Earth, Lighting.

"Impressive son." Tozu said. "Did you make those jutsu? I never saw them before."

"Yes. dad, I did made those jutsu." Kai replied.

"Those are some powerful jutsu." Bahamut commented.

The fight continued on blow after blow was exchanged between father and son. A fight worth to have been watch in the Roman Coliseum. The final round was Tozu using a varitation on the Puppet Master Jutsu to manipulate Kai's Body. He was making Kai put a kunai to his own throat and Kai was resisting with all his might. Through the struggles, Kai broke free and began to form the Lightning Rasengan. He charged in toward his father with this sphere of chakra with static dancing around it. It looked like it was a Chidori wrapped around the Rasengan and he swiftly shoved into his father's stomach. Tozu fell to the ground, defeated.

"Good Match, Kai." Tozu said.

"Thank you father." Kai said bowing.

"Drake Hashiami!" Bahamut bellowed. "Your training is complete. now do the following hand signs: 'Horse-dragon-snake-ox-dragon-tiger-dragon-snake-dragon'. "

Kai did the hand signs in the order he was told. pillar of white light shot down upon on and when it left he had a new dragon armor. It was White with a dull gold shine. He felt a surge of extreme power coarsening though his veins.

"This is th eHoly Dragon Armor Jutsu." Bahumut explaind. "I have been watching you, this is my gift to you. Just be careful, until you master it this will leave you drained of energy and you will have to rest for 24 hours. Drake 'Kai Hashiami, the Dragon Ninja, do you accept this gift?'"

"Yes I do!" Kai said.

"I wish you luck and god speed." Bahamut said. Kai jumped down the staircase and flew though the still open doorway. He flew though the gates and back into the vast nothingness. He saw a portal leading to where he was and went in.

* * *

(back on the battlefield)

Sean was about to slice Naruto in two pieces, time was frozen during Kai's experience. Naruto looked over for a second and saw Kai gone. Naruto blinked and Kai was standing there in his radiant armor.

Sean stopped dead in his tracks, the light from the holy armor hurting the Possessed Sean.

"Sean you need to wake up!" Kai said. "Orochimaru is not your father! you are just a pawn in his scheme!"

"What is this power?" he asked. Kai smiled and said in a booming voice echoed by Bahumut: "Secret art: HOLY DRAGON ARMOR JUTSU!"

* * *

Kai is back from the afterlife, with new powers. What possible strength could this armor give for such a draw back as 24 hrs. of rest afterwords until it's mastered? The Leaf Village Ninja have a new hope. Will they finally break Sean from Orochimaru's brainwashing grip? or will he be Orochimaru's new body?


	8. Kai's new power and Epilogue

Naruto looked at Kai in shock. "Kai, what happened? What is this?"

"Holy dragon armor jutsu! A gift from the gods themselves. It's time to finish this!" Kai said. He charged at Sean and did his spin on the Uzumaki barrage. And He formed the Rasnagan, it gave off the same aura that his armor did. Kai charged in toward Sean with this ball holy energy and slammed it into Sean's chest. he fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"What is this power?" He asked.

"The power of God's! Be freed from the dark grip of Orochimaru's!" Kai exclaimed forming another one. "Holy Rasangan!" This one was forcefully shoved into Sean's chest knocking him down to the ground. The Orb began to appear on Sean's chest. Naruto began to use the Uzumaki barrage. However, Naruto stupidly knocked it back into his body.

"Naruto! You idiot you just undid my work!" Kai yelled.

Though his effort, Kai Managed to get it back out to where it was. He heared a voice say "Use one more Holy Rasangan!" Kai did so and the orb fell out of Sean, freeing him from the mind control when the orb touched the ground.

"What happened?" Sean asked rubbing his head.

"I do not have time to explain, but with that orb removed you should shortly return to your baby form." Kai said. "But in the meantime, lets get rid of Orochimaru!" but him and his men are gone. Sean holds his teen form until the get back to his mom. and Kai uses the last of his chakra to summon a dragon to take them back to the Leaf Village. He tells NAruto to tke him to the hospital when they get there, and Kiai's Holy armor deactivates.

* * *

Epilouge

Kai awoke in the hospital bed a day later. the first sight he saw was his family, Naruto, and Tsunade.

"Hello everyone." Kai aid weakly.

"Kai! I was so worried about you!" Naruto cried. "You were asleep for 24 hours on the dot."

"I know. It is the drawback to that power. it will do that till I get better control over it."

"Well Kai, The mission was a success." Naruto said.

"And You can leave as soon as you are ready." Tsunae added.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." Kai said.

Kai got his stuff and went home.


End file.
